Deadly Secrets that Kill
by rnl1993
Summary: Haley transfers to Hogwarts in her 5th year to escape her past.Keeping secrets from her new friends she is reunited with a long lost one 'D',sadly he is deemed as an enemy.family secrets,secret friendships & romances. full summary inside DM/OC
1. Prologue

**Author's Note –**I have posted this story before a long time ago but decided to re-edit and change a few things. I hope you like it I have the first 3 chapters already written.

Remember reviews are always appreciated and they feed my muse.

**Title: **Deadly Secrets that Kill

**Author: **rnl1993

**Summary:** Haley Marsters transfers to Hogwarts in her 5th year. To escape a painful past and that's where she wants it to stay unfortunately life doesn't always give you what you want. Dealing with keeping things secret from her new friends she is reunited with an old long lost one, Draco Malfoy sadly he is deemed as an 'enemy' by her new friends the Golden Trio. So along with all her other secrets she now has to keep her friendship a secret as well. While trying to discover who her real family is.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

She wasn't anything special or at least that's what she thought about herself, just a regular plain Jane, which was ironic because her middle name was Jane. She was just Haley… yup just plain old Haley Jane Marsters- Ston… no she wasn't that any longer she was now Haley Jane Marsters. At least that's what she liked to believe, just because she looked plain doesn't mean she was.

In fact her life was anything but plain. But she now had the chance to be something different, someone new, hopefully leaving all the painful memories of the past behind. Given the fact that her mother had just been transferred by the international ministry of magic from America halfway across the world to Britain or London England, what ever you wanted to call it, it wasn't home… nowhere was anymore. It wasn't Salem's School of Magic, the only stable thing in her life for the past 2 and a half years of her life, After moving from where she was born in London all the way to Australia, then Paris and finally America. But then again leaving didn't seem all that bad either, it was the idea of starting over and being rejected again that was scary.

"Mom you promised! You promised that when I started Salem's that we wouldn't move until I graduated!" Haley said as she packed up all of her stuff that was in her room from the small apartment in Boston, Massachusetts.

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry but I have to go where the ministry needs me and they need me there in London." A woman with dark brown curlier hair and hazel eyes said to her 15 year old daughter as she walked into the room and sat on her daughter's bed.

"Then why don't you go to London and I stay here at Salem's?" Haley offered.

"We've been over this. I don't feel comfortable leaving you here for most of the year while I am off halfway across the world."

"But mom we're magical! You're only a snap away!" Haley said and snapped her fingers together prove her point.

"Honey I know that but it doesn't matter you're going with me."

"But what about school? Where am I supposed to be going again?" Haley asked attempting to think of anything to keep her from having to leave.

"You'll be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is why we are going to get all of your supplies in Diagon Alley once we get to London. It's one of the top 3 schools in the wizarding community you know. Much better than Salem's in my opinion, you were only going to Salem's in the first place because of your father and now that…" Lauren said to her daughter then stopped when she realized what she was saying. "All I'm saying is that I wanted you to go to Hogwarts to begin with that's where I went and where your grandmother went. Heck even he went there in his last year."

"I guess…" Haley said.

"And you'll make new friends. Things will be different there. We can be happy and… normal."

Haley scoffed and turned towards her mother stopping from packing her clothing. "Being normal is highly overrated and I don't want to be normal. I just don't want people pointing at me and saying, 'Yea that's the girl. The one whose fathers…" Haley said somewhat bitterly to her mother. Her mother stood up and hugged her she hugged her mother back tightly.

"That won't happen this time my dear I promise."

"Ok."

"Come on let's go have some hot coco." Lauren said.

"Ok, when do we leave?" Haley asked as she entered the small kitchen with her mother.

"First thing tomorrow. I haven't pulled you out yet we don't want any one getting suspicious and after we leave we can't contact anyone here for a while." Lauren told her daughter as she set a cup of cocoa on the counter in front of her.

"Not even Chelsea?" Haley asked with wide eyes, realizing she wouldn't be able to talk to her best friend.

"No I'm sorry sweetie." Lauren said with a sad smile.

"This bites… I hate him you know." Haley mumbled to her mother. While absentmindedly playing with the ring she had on her wedding finger on her right hand and looking at it.

"I know honey and I am sorry. If I had known I would've…well we wouldn't be in this situation right now. But as long as we have each other we are fine." Lauren said reassuringly to her daughter and gave her pat on the back.

"I know mom. It's not your fault… you couldn't have known… no one could have known…" Haley said and glared at the table top at the thought of her father.

"Well we better get to bed soon, finish up your packing and then go to sleep we have a big day ahead of us. Love you sweetheart."

"You to mom." Haley said as her mother kissed her on the head and headed off to bed.

Haley was finishing packing up her room and deciding what to take with her to Hogwarts and what to leave at her mother's new place in London. She looked at her dresser which was now empty except the top had a few book and pictures. She walked over to the dresser and picked up a frame that was blue and in white had the words 'Best Friends' on the top and '4 Ever' on the bottom. In the picture was a girl with long brown hair and grey colored eyes who was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue denim overalls and a boy with very light blonde unruly hair and light blue eyes filled with life, who was wearing black jeans and a dark blue collared polo shirt, both standing next to each other with their arms draped around one another's shoulders, smiling big happy grin as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Haley smiled sadly at the picture and her finger tips went over the face of the boy. _'Wish you where here to help me out. I miss you so much'_ She thought to herself and then looked down at her ring. "Wish me luck D. I am gonna need it." She said as she packed it into her trunk she was taking to Hogwarts right next to the picture of her and her mother then she closed the trunk and climbed into bed to rest for the next two very eventful days that lay ahead.

Little did she know she would see that boy again… and soon.

* * *

**Author's Note-** Alright there is the first chapter. I'd love to know what you think. Next chapter coming soon. Please review!!


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Author's Note- Special thanks to Dreamless girl for the review it was really appreciated. Hope you all enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**Capter One - Platform 9 and ¾, Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

Haley and her mother had gotten up early the day before and took a plane to London then apparted to her mother's new flat. They then had gone to Diagon Alley to get all the school supplies that were listed on the letter she had received over the summer. Haley and her mother were now there at Kings Cross station, walking towards the platform or what they assumed would be the general direction. Lauren had forgotten since she had last visited the station.

"Honey I am so sorry but the ministry needs me I am sure you can find the train yourself. I love you and will see you soon. Don't forget to owl me." Lauren said to her daughter with a sad face.

"But…whatever love you mom." Haley said and hugged her mother tightly who hugged her back. "Bye, see you soon."

"Right back at ya sweetie." Lauren said and then walked away from where she had been with her daughter to find a place where she could safely apart to the ministry.

"Great now how the hell am I suppose to find the bloody train." Haley mumbled to herself then looked at her trunk on her t on trolley. On of her trunk was a small cage, a cat carrier to be specific. "Hey there don't worry we'll figure out what to do." She said to the small black cat that just looked around then back at Haley and meowed Haley smiled and continued walking the way she had been heading in previously.

She looked around and was suddenly grateful she had decided to go to the station an hour early. She'd seen a man in a uniform that had the name of the station on his shirt so she went up and asked him where platform 9 and ¾ was. He just laughed in her face so here she was standing around platform 9 and 10 like an idiot.

She looked around and saw a group of people walking in her direction she moved out of the way. "Ugh look at all these muggles here today, come along now. Fred, George, Ginny hurry up. Ron! You to Harry! For goodness sake keep up we don't want another incident like we had back in your second year at Hogwarts do we?" A short plump woman with red curly hair said as 4 other people with red hair followed her, 3 boys all taller than her and the female just almost as tall as her. Along with the group of red heads was a boy a little bit taller than her and he had black hair. He stood out compared to the rest. When she heard the woman say the name Hogwarts and the word muggles she figured this was her chance she stepped back in front of the woman.

"Um excuse me. Hi I'm Haley I overheard you and I was wondering if you knew how to find or get to platform 9 and ¾." Haley said hoping she didn't seem rude.

"Oh yes dear how to get to the platform. Simply run towards the oh … here just watch Fred and George. I'm Molly Weasley. Those are my sons' Fred and George, my daughter Ginny and one of my others sons Ron with his friend Harry." The woman said brightly and with a friendly smile. Haley smiled kindly at the woman and at the others.

"Hi I'm Haley." Haley said the twins; Fred and George nodded at her then continued to talk about a prank they were planning and Ginny smiled.

"Hi nice to meet you." Ron said. "What year are you in?"

"You too… oh and I'm in my 5th year." Haley said.

"Us too." Harry said and smiled at her. Haley smiled back.

"Come along boys go on." The woman said. The twins looked at each other nodded and both ran towards the pillar. _'What on earth are they doing are they insane.' _Haley thought to herself but the twins just vanished.

"What the…" Haley started.

"Yea that's what I thought the first time I saw them do that to. Just follow them you might want to run if you're nervous. Go on I will go after you." Harry said kindly to her after Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went.

"Come on Harry." Ron said as he went through the pillar as well.

"Thanks." Haley said to Harry and followed Ron feeling like an idiot. She closed her eyes as she ran expecting to run into the wall but didn't, she suddenly heard a loud train whistle and she opened her eyes and saw a scarlet colored train with the words _'Hogwarts Express'_ on it.

"Wow!" as all Haley said as she saw the train. Harry chuckled a little.

"Harry hurry up the train is going to be leaving soon and all the compartments are filling up." Ron said sticking his head out of one of the windows on the train.

"Coming." Harry said to Ron and looked at Haley. "Um…"

"Hey it's ok thanks…" Haley said thinking Harry would now be leaving her to fend for herself.

"You're welcome but… uh I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Ron on the train ride." Harry asked nervously and lifted a hand of his trolley to scratch the back of his neck.

Haley smiled warmly at him "I would like that thanks."

"Ok then come on." Harry said and sighing in relief letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in and they both boarded the train and began looking for the compartment Ron was in. When they found it a girl with bushy brown hair was in there as well and was bickering with Ron but they stopped when Harry and Haley arrived.

"Hey guys you mind if Haley joins us?" Harry said.

The bushy haired girl looked up from talking with Ron and smiled at Haley excitedly. "Not at all, it'll be nice to have another girl around." She said and stood up and shook Haley's hand. "I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" she said with a smile.

Haley shook Hermione's hand back and smiled as well. "Haley Marsters nice to meet you."

"You too. Well come on in and have a seat." Hermione said and both Harry and Haley completely walked into the compartment and with the help of Ron put their trunks on the luggage rack above them and Haley saw a cat carrier next to the girl Hermione so she put her own down next to herself. They were all settled now. Hermione and Haley sitting on one side while Harry and Ron on the other.

"So is this your first year here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked after a little bit of awkward silence. Both Ron and Harry stopped talking about quidditch and listened.

"Um yeah it is I'm a bit nervous." Haley told them.

"Oh there is no need. What year are you going to be in? You look to old to be a first year." Hermione asked.

"5th year."

"I hope you get into our house." Hermione said.

"House?" Haley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh there are four different houses and each student is placed into on in their first year, it's so you will be around people who will suite you I guess." Hermione explained.

"What are the houses?" Haley asked interested.

"Well there is Gryffindor which we three are in, its colors are scarlet and gold it values bravery, courage and chivalry. And has a loin for its symbol."

"You forget mischievous." Harry added and Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued. "There's Hufflepuff it has a badger, its colors are canary yellow and black they value hard work, loyalty, tolerance, and fair play." Hermione explained.

"I personally believe it's where the kids who don't fit in anywhere else go and the ones who are all shy and bubbly and all that." Ron added in.

"Ron that is very rude!!!" Hermione said in an authorative tone and both Harry and Haley looked amused. "Anyway then there is Ravenclaw its colors are blue and bronze and its symbol is an eagle, it values intelligence, creativity, wit, and wisdom."

"I am surprised that Hermione isn't in that house. She's so freaking smart!" Ron commented and Harry laughed.

Hermione blushed a little and then rolled her eyes. "I'm not that smart." She said modestly. "And then finally our rivals Slytherin. Its house colors are green and silver, a serpent is it symbol and it values ambition, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage." Hermione finished off.

"In other words the house for all the evil people and future followers and death eaters of the you-know-who." Ron said.

"They didn't have houses back at your old school?" Harry asked her hoping to stop the subject of Voldemort from coming up. Now thinking about it Haley didn't know Harry's last name.

"Oh no they didn't."

"What school did you go to?" Ron asked.

Haley laughed a little. "Well I've been to quite a few. Let's see there was Madam Monroe's school I stayed for about 7 months it was an all year round school, and then St. Victor's for about half a term, oh then Beauxbatons…" Haley started and gave a shudder at the thought of the last school she named and made a face. "Hated that school purposely got into trouble to get out of that one so I was only there for about three and a half months, and then there was my last school Salem's where I stayed for 2 years." Haley told them with a smile on her face.

"So you got kicked out from all of those school's?" Hermione asked with shock while Ron was smiling at the idea.

"Oh no! Of course not. My family… well because of my father we use to move around a lot. The only one I got kicked out of was Beauxbatons. Although I highly doubt they miss me." Haley told them with a mischievous grin on her face while remembering something.

"So what'd you do?" Ron asked and Haley began retelling tales from her previous schools.

"Fred and George are going to love you." Ron said just as the compartment door opened.

"Did you just hear our names Gred?" one of the Weasley twins said.

"Why I did indeed Forge. So what makes us special that you young 5th years feel the need to talk about us and our brilliance?" Fred asked them as he and George entered the compartment and sat down next to Ron and Harry after shutting the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked his older brothers with a raised eyebrow.

"Have nothing better to do, we can't find Lee and we are hiding from a group of Slytherins we just pranked." Fred said offhandedly.

"Haley here was just telling us how she got herself kicked out of Beauxbatons." Ron told them.

Both twins looked at each other and grinned and then looked at Haley and then back at each other again and they moved from their seats to sit next to Haley causing Hermione to get pushed off the seat and sent to the other side of the compartment by Ron and Harry.

"How rude." Hermione said to them then pulled out a book and began to read, while the others laughed.

"Hello love I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Fred Weasley and this here is my brother George." Fred said wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulders in a friendly way.

Haley stiffened a little but chuckled as well. Harry noticed her sudden change.  
"Hey guys back up let her breath a little." Harry said.

Fred removed his arm and Haley relaxed a little more and Harry smiled a comforting smile. "Hey I'm Haley Marsters." Haley said to Fred and shook his hand and did the same with George.

"So why would our dear widdle Ronnikins say we would adore you?" George asked while saying it in a baby voice and attempting to pinch Ron's cheeks, Ron shoved him off.

"Besides your beautiful looks that is. What year are you in?" Fred said in a grin.

"5th," was all Haley said looking at him strangely, a blush starting to rise from her neck.

"Pity." Fred mumbled to himself while shaking his head.

"You'll like her because of how she got herself kicked out of Beauxbatons. It was genius. Tell them Haley." Ron said.

"Yes Haley dear do tell." Fred said looking interested as he and George made themselves comfortable.

"Well at first it started with not standing up when the teachers entered a room. A mandatory thing at Beauxbatons, But I only ended up getting yelled at every time so I moved it up a little to messing around in class and everywhere else by enchanting the statues made of ice to go and dance and sing around the whole school, and whenever someone tried to undo the enchantment or get rid of the statues the statue would melt around there feet and make them slip then it would go back to singing and dancing. Everyone… well the guys there at least found it funny. The girls didn't like getting their hair wet all the time." Haley said with a smile and then made a face as if wincing. "The headmistress didn't find it funny at all. Of course her slipping multiple times might have had something to do with it."

Hermione looked Haley in shock. "You injured the headmistress?"

"No! I didn't… purposely at least…and it wasn't my fault I told them that a reliable source said to not try and remove them she didn't listen and she didn't get hurt that bad and I never intended for her to get hurt. She just sprained her ankle… and fell down a flight of stairs." Haley said seriously and then mumbled the last part doing the wincing thing again as if remembering the memory.

Hermione gasped while the others opened their mouths in shock. Haley hadn't told Harry and Ron about that part earlier. "Don't worry I saw her falling and I made a feather bed appear at the bottom of the staircase she wasn't hurt at all, just had a sore bum for a week is all. It wasn't one of my better ideas I must admit. Now at St. Victors oh those teachers probably still hate me." Haley said. Both Fred and George busted out laughing. "They never where fond of the color orange and pink, and man did they look awful in those ballerina outfits." Haley said with a smile.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all started laughing, "You have to tell us about that sometime." Harry said.

"I will." Haley said with a smile, _'I am going to like it here at Hogwarts.'_ Haley thought with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note**- What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and the infamous 'D' makes appearance in the next chapter. Please review they are appreciated.


	3. Lost Friends Reunite

**Author's Note** – Please read the bottom author's note. Also special thanks to** Erin**, **Princess de la Luna**, and** DoubleSnarGirl**. This chappie is for your three. Thanks a bunchs for the reviews.

**IMPORTANT!** Draco may seem a bit OOC in this chapter but remember this is a girl that he's known since he was a small child and he cares deeply or her still. Anyway hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two – Lost Friends Reunite

"I will have to tell you about more of my adventures sometime. But I better go change into my robes as well. Where are the bathrooms?" Haley said -noticing everyone else already had their robes on-while standing up and getting her robes out of a bag she had kept out of her trunk.

"They are at the back of the train. You need one of us to show you?" Harry asked me.

"Naw I'm good thanks though I will be back in a few."She said as she walked out of their compartment and headed towards the back of the train.

As she was walking down the train one of the compartment doors slid open quickly just as she was walking by and with her luck, the person who had stumbled out of the compartment slammed right into her, causing her to fall down onto the floor, hitting her back on the wall and head on the window sill of the other side of the small hallway. "Ow!" Haley said out loud as the girl fell on top of her legs. _'Oh that hurts!_' she thought to herself about how bad her head was hurting.

"Oi! Pansy graceful aren't we!" A guy said in an annoyed voice from the compartment.

"Ah geez graceful much. Get off me!"Haley said while attempting to push the person off of herself while rubbing the back of her head annoyed by the fact that she now had a major headache.

The owner of the annoyed voice came out of the compartment and pulled Pansy up, seemingly annoyed by her. He looked at me and said, "Sorry about her she's to dimwitted to figure out how to open a damn door!" he said the last part towards Pansy who just pouted and walked away. "Bloody idiot that one!" the guy mumbled to himself. He held his hand out to help me I grabbed it and the ring that was on his right hand caught Haley's eye but she couldn't look at it closely.

"Thanks…" Haley said and looked down and saw that her own ring had started sparkling and a slow smile spread across her face.

"You're new aren't you?" Draco said looking at the girl before him. _'She looks familiar…' _Draco thought to himself trying to pinpoint where he had seen her before.

"Yeah, first year here at Hogwarts, but I'm in my 5th year. Anyway thanks for the help." Haley said with a smile and slowly started to walk away from Draco and continue on her journey. _'It's him I can't believe it's actually him. He doesn't seem to remember me though, pity. I guess I will have to remind him. My goodness he's changed. Well of course he's changed of course the last time I saw him we were both were at least 8 years old.'_

"What did you say your name was?" Draco called after the familiar looking girl. She stopped, turned around and with a smile said, "I didn't… see you around D!... Nice ring by the way." She finished and winked then continued towards the restrooms to get changed.

"Wha…" Draco started then all of a sudden he felt a sudden sensation in his right hand, which hadn't happened in many years, usually when he felt anything on his right hand it was pain and the ring would be bright red. Instead it was sparkling at the moment switching from its usual silver to a having a slight yellow glow emitting from it…. His eyes widened looking at it. _'Wait a minute… D…. nice ring...' _Draco thought to himself things seemingly starting to fall into place with the mystery girl and then whispered. "No it can't be. Can it?" he then looked at the ring and it was sparkling. "Haley…" he whispered.

"Draco! Draco!" Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend called his name and came to stand in front of his friend. "Hey you alright man? I mean that girl was pretty but nothing spectacular." Blaise said.

"Right. I will be back I have some business to attend to." Draco said composing himself sticking his right hand into his pocket and heading off in the direction the girl had gone his robes swishing behind him

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Haley walked away from Draco with a large grin on her face and went into the bathrooms that were at the end of the train to get changed into her unmarked plain black school robes.

Draco Malfoy strode down the small hallway of the train on a mission. He had questions and he wanted answers. He had noticed she had been carrying her robes so he headed towards the end of the train automatically and he saw that the restroom was occupied so he leaned against the wall a few yards away from it and waited for her to come out.

Haley stepped out of the bathroom and could tell someone was watching her and she had an idea who it was. So she turned around and looked at Draco. "Can I help you?" she asked with an amused look in her grey eyes.

"Haley?" Draco asked but tried to make it sound like a statement.

A grin slowly appeared on her face and she nodded slightly. "Hey D long time no see eh?"

Draco let a smile grace his features at the girl before him. She stepped forward to give him a hug but he stopped her. "Wait. Follow me." He said and he could see the hurt expression on her face as he led her into an empty compartment and closed the door.

"Draco what the hell was that all about?" Haley asked but his reply was a big hug. She automatically wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and he embraced her around the waist and they stayed like that for a few moments inhaling deeply as if not believing that they were in each others presence again and if they let go the other would disappear.

"I missed you Haley." Draco whispered to her and she squeezed him tightly.

"I missed you to Draco." She said back softly and then released her grip on him and stepped back. "Well you've certainly grown haven't you." She said with a smile and took the time to really look at him. He was a good 4 inches taller than her 5' 6" frame. His light blonde hair was still slightly shaggy in the front like she had remembered and it seemed like we was attempting to grow it out, and his smile was the same as was his smirk, but what looked the most changed was his eyes. They no longer where shining brightly but where dull and pained almost haunted and they no longer held the innocence that she had once known to be held in both their eyes and she then realized that Draco might have experienced the same things she had endured in the past 7 years of their lives. It was as if looking into a mirror looking into his eyes and she wondered if he thought the same briefly.

Draco took the time to look her over and see that she too had changed, while she still was shorter than him she still had the same confidence that she always seemed to have emitting off of her. Her dark brown hair, it was shorter than it use to be, it now hung just below her shoulders and had her long bangs swept over to one side. He too noticed the lack of live in her eyes although it seemed that they did still shine brightly as they use to at moments.

"Well how've you been? How's things been?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Well things just got a whole lot better." He said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But I have a question. Ok well more like a zillion questions but the first one is what was with the whole relocation of conversation thing?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to one side and looking at him both questioningly and expectantly. Surprised that she could fall so easily back into a conversation with him, although she knew they had much to discuss she chose to ignore that fact and keep things light and happy.

"I have a reputation to uphold thank you very much and it does not include hugging people in public, especially people that nobody else knows. Besides it's safer talking in here than it is out there where anyone can listen." Draco told her his smile slipping away. _'I wonder if we are going to skirt around the subject or not.' _Draco thought and with her reply he got his answer.

'_So much for making this easy on a girl. Well I refuse to be the first to talk so ha!' _Haley thought to herself.

"Ah I see." Haley said and looked down. "Society mannerisms taking over your brain, well we are going to have to change that." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Draco just raised an eyebrow. "What just because they teach us all that stuff doesn't mean we have to live by it does it? I don't think so only when dear old mummy and daddy dearest are around. Otherwise I say throw all that stuff out the window and party!" Haley ranted and used her hands while talking. _'Still the same as ever, still as strange and rebellious as well I see.' _Draco thought to himself with an amused look on his face.

Haley noticed the look on his face and stopped talking. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? I got something on my face?" Haley asked and moved her hand around her face. Draco just looked like he was refraining from laughing at her. "Come on D seriously!" Haley said with a slight pout.

Draco just shook his head at her and stared. He continued to look at her weirdly, as if studying her facial features or memorizing them and automatically out of habit Haley started playing with her ring. He noticed and looked down at it. "You still wear it." He stated.

"Um… yeah don't ever take it off. You still wear yours all that time?" Haley said and then asked uncertainly. _'Now we are getting some where.'_ He thought.

"All the time." Draco said and they both smiled at each other and then looked down at their own rings and each others. Both were pure silver and had a dragon on it. Draco's had diamonds as eyes and Haley's had blue ones. The rings where enchanted and the dragons moved around on the ring.

"Hey you think they still do that weird thing…" Haley trialed off and looked at Draco with a slightly giddy grin.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You always were way to amused by that you know." He stated.

"Ah come on its pretty." Haley said and Draco just shook his head and said. "Fine for old times sake if you insist." He had indeed missed all of her strange quirks.

"I insist." Haley said and they both held there right hands together and the rings started to glow brightly and both dragons has steam come out their noses and started to move and were soon intertwined with one another forming a circle and connecting the ring together. "I still say it's pretty and cool." Haley said and smiled a child like smile at him and he grinned back to and was suddenly filled with warmth and thought back to the last time he had felt as happy as he did at that moment.

* * *

**Author's Note** -So what did you think? And don't worry the rings will be explained in the next chapter along with some of Haley's past it's going to be a very deep and lengthy chapter the next one so i wanted to stop it here otherwise this would have been an very long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one though. Remember reviews are appreciated. Next update will be as soon as possible.


End file.
